What's Said is Said
by cmsully
Summary: This is the story of how Jareth managed to save a world from a second calamity... all thanks to five-year old Sephiroth's caretaker- none other than Toby Williams' descendant. Two-shot, no romance. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

*I don't own Final Fantasy VII, the movie Labyrinth, or any of their characters.

* * *

Sephiroth sighed as he took yet _another _written test, this time about the human anatomy.

He hated the lab. He hated the white walls, the steel instruments, the constant tests (of all kinds- written ones, despite their level of difficulty, were the safest ones he took). He hated the prison that had held him for all of his five years of life.

But most of all, he hated _him._ Professor Hojo, who seemed to think that Sephiroth was nothing more than a mere science experiment. Sephiroth raged inwardly every time Hojo called him 'Specimen S' or something similar. Couldn't the Professor see that he was just a human? A human, with the same feelings as everyone else in the labs, excluding perhaps Hojo himself?

At least Toby Willeth, the nice lab tech who more often than not took care of him, treated him like he was normal. However, Toby could only do so much. He didn't have the authority to file an official complaint whenever Sephiroth was wheeled down from the infirmary, covered in blood-soaked bandages. He couldn't stop all of the drug experiments that left Sephiroth so woozy it was considered unsafe for him to even fall asleep.

The brown-haired, blue-eyed man could only clean up after the horrors that Hojo performed on Sephiroth, and treat the silver-haired child like the little boy he truly was.

Sephiroth was always fascinated by the stories Toby could come up with. Tales of a world that didn't have Mako, or J cells, or any of the monsters that Sephiroth was familiar with. A world where you rode on strange mammals that had four legs in the same manner that people rode on chocobos here, where they had technology that Shinra could only _dream_ of having, and where all people were considered equal.

But most of all, Sephiroth loved the tales of the magic of what Toby called the Underground.

From the way Toby explained it, the Underground was connected to that strange world, and yet it could be called a world all on its own. A world that contained any fairy-tale creature you could imagine, and where magic was as common as the Professor's experiments.

Sure, Sephiroth liked the tales of the Fae, those mystical beings who ruled the Underground, and he liked the tales of Fairies, Unicorns, and many others. However, if Sephiroth had to choose which of those stories was his favorite ones… he would always choose the stories about the Goblins, and of the Goblin King.

He loved the stories about the various pranks that Goblins would inflict upon oblivious mortals. He loved how the Goblins used the shadows to move with the ultimate stealth, and how many times it seemed you could only see them as a movement out of the corner of your eye. But most of all, he loved the tale of the Goblin King and his Labyrinth. How the Goblin King would take in unwanted children from their oftentimes abusive homes, and give the wisher a choice to either take their dreams or the chance to win their charge back by running through the maze where nothing was as it seemed.

Many times, as he lay strapped to the lab table with dozens of needles sticking out of his skin, he wished that the Goblin King would come and take him away to his Castle Beyond the Goblin City, where he would live out his dream to finally be _free_. It would even be worth it to be turned into a Goblin, as long as he wasn't in this hellhole (as Toby called it). However, he knew that the Goblin King would never answer his prayers.

He was only a character in a story, after all.

* * *

Sephiroth was roused from unconsciousness by the now familiar feeling of Toby wiping away the blood from the latest test of Sephiroth's skills.

"_How_ can the President be authorizing such cruelties!" the man was raging quietly, unaware that Sephiroth was awake. "This isn't science, this is pure torture! We don't even put our enemies through this bull-shit, so why should a _five-year old boy_ have to face the deranged monsters that the bastard creates with the J-cells?!"

"Well, Willeth, you know better than to try and complain. Remember what happened to the last guy?" commented one of the other lab techs, whose name Sephiroth didn't know.

Sighing, Toby replied, "Yeah, I know… still, there's got to be _some_ way…"

"You know as well as I that there isn't. Otherwise, we would've found it and stopped this insanity."

As Sephiroth heard the other lab tech walk away, he could distinctly hear Toby mutter, "As far as _you_ know…"

"Mr. Willeth, do _you_ know of a way for me to be free?" Sephiroth asked quietly, not bothering to hide his eavesdropping.

Unsurprised by Sephiroth having heard his conversation (he'd done it often enough now that Toby half expected it, and half the time it actually saved the poor kid's life), Toby simply stared at his charge as he absently answered, "How many times to I have to tell you, Sephiroth, call me Toby."

Sephiroth was curious about the expression that filled the lab tech's face as he continued to stare at him. It seemed like he was trying to make a difficult decision, one that Sephiroth instinctively knew was about him. He hoped would be the right one.

Finally, after several moments of this, Toby replied, "Sephiroth, would you like to hear another story about the Goblin King?" At Sephiroth's nod, he continued, "As you know the Goblin King, whenever he is called upon, offers the wisher a chance to run his Labyrinth in order to win back the child that had been wished away. What you _don't _know… is that someone did manage to regain the child."

Sephiroth's eyes widened. "Really?"

Nodding, Toby answered, "Yes. Long ago, there was a fifteen-year old girl named Sarah Williams. She lived with her father, step-mother, and their one-year old son. Sarah was, by all accounts (even she admitted to this), a rather spoiled child at the time, who resented the fact that she was often asked to watch over young Tobias, whom everyone called Toby—"

"Toby? Her brother has the same name as you?"

"Indeed he does," Toby confirmed. "In fact, I may or may not have been named after him."

Confused, Sephiroth asked, "Why would you be named after a character in a story?"

"All in good time, Sephiroth. Anyway, Sarah had constantly made it clear to her family that she would rather have been with her mother, who had left she and her father to pursue an acting career. In fact, it was one of Sarah's dreams to be acting side by side with her mother, and as such often over-dramatized things, like treating her step-mother as if she was the evil step-mother that was so often prevalent in fairy tales. One of Sarah's favorite activities was to go to her local park, dress up in the costumes that her mother often sent her, and act out various scenes from plays and books. Her favorite was a book called _The Labyrinth_."

"Like the one that's in the Goblin King's realm?"

"The very same."

Sephiroth listened with awe as Toby continued to explain how one day, as she was once again baby-sitting her little brother, Sarah foolishly wished him away. He listened as the Goblin King offered Sarah her dreams, and she chose to run the Labyrinth instead. Happily, he listened to how Sarah faced many dangers, including the awful Bog of Eternal Stench, and eventually befriended a dwarf, a knightly fox riding a dog, and a monster that could call rocks just by his voice.

He listened at how the Goblin King tried time after time to entice Sarah from her quest, and each time she managed to overcome the obstacles in her way. When Toby got to the part about the room filled with stairs that went every way you could think of, Sephiroth could almost _see_ the young girl constantly climbing stairs to reach her little brother, who always seemed _just_ out of reach, as the Goblin King sang about how her eyes were so cruel.

"It was only when Sarah had made the leap of faith that the Goblin King confronted Sarah for the last time, with mere minutes left on the clock. As Sarah started to repeat the final words from the story, he once again offered her the orb that could make her dreams come true. Once again, she refused, instead continuing the speech that would bring her and Toby home. When she got to the final line, however… the words seemed to dance just out of reach. The Goblin King, sensing this, made his final offer. He said, 'Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I shall be your slave.'"

"Why would he offer that? He's a King, he shouldn't have to be someone's slave," Sephiroth commented.

Laughing, Toby responded, "Well, Sephiroth, many who've heard the story believe that when he said those words, he truly was offering his heart to the girl. According to the version I was told, Sarah _was _truly tempted by this final offer. However, Sarah's desire to bring her brother home safely was stronger. With seconds to spare, she finally remembered the six words that allowed her to win back young Toby: you have no power over me."

"So, she won, just like that?"

"Just like that. The Goblin King was defeated at his own game, and as the crystal containing her dreams dropped, it shattered and revealed she and her brother to be back at home safe and sound. As the two grew, Sarah eventually told Toby about her time in the Labyrinth, disguising it as a simple fairy tale rather than the truth it was."

"Is that it? Did they all live happily ever after, then?"

At this point, Toby closed his eyes, as if he was steeling himself for what he was about to say next. "For most… it is. However, in my family, there is more to the story. Do you wish to hear the rest?"

"Of course I do!"

Nodding, Toby continued, "Now, this is something that has never once been told to someone outside of the Willeth family. You see, according to our family legends, we are the direct descendants of Toby Williams himself." Ignoring Sephiroth's skeptical look at this, he continued, "Our legends state that for over twenty years the Williams family was at peace. However, one day, their world succumbed to a dreadful war. His parents having thankfully having died a year prior in an accident, Toby watched as his country's enemies bombed the city his beloved sister Sarah was in during the opening salvo. There were few survivors… and Sarah wasn't one of them.

"Toby was devastated. The draft was about to be reinstated, and he had no wish to fight for a country that allowed the last member of his family to die. It was then that he remembered the tales that Sarah had often told him as a bedtime story, where a sister had once wished her little brother away to the Goblin King, and eventually won him back.

"Feeling as if there was nothing to lose, yet fully expecting it to not work, Toby wished for the Goblin King to take him away. Imagine his surprise, however, when the Goblin King appeared before him, and revealed through one of his many crystals that the story wasn't in fact a story at all, but rather truth.

"Initially angry at the knowledge that Sarah had dared wish him away, Toby then remembered how foolish he himself had been when he was fifteen. Adding in Sarah's resentment over her parents' divorce happening not long before the incident… Toby could understand how such a thing had come to pass. Thinking about it, he finally decided to take heart in the fact that Sarah _did_, at least, manage win him back, which was more than anyone else had done. He still stood by his wish for the King to take him away.

"The Goblin King, however, revealed that thanks to Sarah's actions he couldn't fulfill Toby's wish. According to the ancient laws that govern his Labyrinth, once a wished-away has been won back then they are to be considered untouchable by any citizen of the Underground, and is given a small amount of magic that will activate in their defense against those who would break this decree. After all, as the Goblin King put it, it wouldn't do to have the wish-away be in constant worry of becoming a hostage due to a grudge against a Labyrinth Champion."

"Well, that makes sense," Sephiroth mused. "After all, it wasn't the wished-away's fault that they were won back. That blame would rest solely with the one who Ran."

"Exactly what my brother thought. I, myself, thought it was a bit harsh that the wish-aways couldn't choose to go back to the Underground if they chose to," admitted Toby. "My namesake felt the same way, apparently, and made his opinion quite clear to the Goblin King. 'Why should we get banished from the Underground when we didn't even do anything?!' I think was what my mother told me he said.

"The Goblin King actually agreed with him on this point. After all, it was his job to deal with all of the wishers, and it was he who often witnessed first-hand the awful situations that often awaited the wish-aways should they be won back. He admitted to Toby that it was for that very reason that the Labyrinth was almost impossible to solve- in fact, _had_ been impossible until Sarah came along.

"By this point, Toby grew slightly suspicious. Why would the Goblin King be telling _him_, of all people, this sort of stuff? When he politely demanded—"

"Wait, how can you _politely_ demand something?" inquired Sephiroth eagerly. That actually seemed like a useful skill to learn.

Chuckling, Toby answered, "It's all in the tone of your voice, Sephiroth. Unfortunately, however, it's also something you have to learn for yourself, for not many people can teach it." Chuckling even more at Sephiroth's tiny pout (Toby was one of the few who could spot it whenever it appeared- it was all in the eyes), he continued to tell his tale. "As I was saying, Toby politely demanded for the reason why the Goblin King would tell him stuff that, by all rights, wasn't technically any of his business. In fact, as he pointed out, the Goblin King didn't really have to do anything he had already done. After all, he could've just stayed away when Toby made his wish.

"The answer the Goblin King gave Toby was, to say the least, surprising.

"'If Sarah had not won you back,' he explained, 'then you would've become my heir, Toby.'

"As a dumbfounded Toby listened, the Goblin King explained that during those ten hours he had become rather fond of Toby, and at one point even entertained the thought of renaming him after himself."

At this, Sephiroth scoffed, "Well, that's rather arrogant of him."

"Yes, well the Goblin King _was_ known for being arrogant," Toby grinned, "however, Toby was smart enough not to mention anything to him about it. Anyway, after the Goblin King made this rather earth-shattering proclamation, Toby regained his wits enough to ask the Goblin King what he thought Toby should do now.

"At this, the Goblin King grew quiet, and stared at Toby with a thoughtful expression on his face."

Sephiroth felt a sense of déjà vu when Toby mentioned this. It was almost exactly how the lab tech had looked before he started his tale.

"'There might be a way,' the Goblin King finally answered slowly, 'however, I need to make sure of a few things.'

"'What things?' Toby asked.

"'Logistical things that deal with ancient magic' came the King's nonchalant answer.

"Considering that Toby only just found out that magic was real earlier in the day, he decided not to press. Shortly after, the Goblin King left with the promise that he would be back once he was certain of every aspect of this option.

"A month passed, and as the days went by Toby's hope that the Goblin King would be able to help diminished bit by bit. Finally, the day he had been dreading came- he was drafted for the war. He had only one week to settle everything that needed to be settled, then he would be shipped off to do the very thing he dreaded doing.

"That night, as Toby was about to start sorting through his belongings, the Goblin King finally re-appeared. Toby was overjoyed to see him, and asked if he had found anything out about the option he had mentioned at their last meeting.

"'I have,' came the answer, 'however, I'm entirely sure if it's one you wish to take.'

"When Toby pressed, the Goblin King explained how he had gone to see the High King and Queen of the Fae to inquire about this option. While they _had_ told him it was possible, he needed to make contact with the only being who could truly make it a reality. That being was none other than the Goddess Minerva, of the planet Gaia."

"Wait, _Minerva_?! I thought she wasn't, well, real," admitted Sephiroth somewhat sheepishly. "I mean, I thought that she was just part of the myths of the Ancients."

"Minerva is quite real, Sephiroth, as are the Ancients. In fact," at this, Toby leaned closer to Sephiroth conspiratorially, "I know an Ancient myself."

The silver-haired boy's eyes grew wide as he breathed, "_Really_?"

Nodding, Toby promptly informed him, "However, unfortunately I can't tell you who it is. After all, it wouldn't do for you-know-who to find out, now would it?"

Sephiroth quite agreed. It _would _be bad if Hojo found out.

"Now, as I was saying, the Goblin King, in order to fulfill his once-heir's desires, needed to visit Lady Minerva. His request- to allow said once-heir to immigrate to her domain… in other words, Gaia."

At this point, the lab tech seemed like he was debating on what to say next. Finally, he inquired, "Sephiroth… you mentioned the myths of the Ancients. Just how familiar are you with them?"

Sephiroth considered the question for several moments. Finally, the five-year old replied honestly, "Not as much as I want to be. Professor Hojo only put whichever myths he thought was important for me to know in my studies. Which myth were you thinking of?"

"Then you probably don't know the one about the Calamity, do you?"

The Calamity? "What's that?"

Toby sighed at this, and Sephiroth could hear him mutter, "Figures he wouldn't tell the kid anything…" Shaking his head slightly, the lab tech proceeded to explain how the Calamity had fallen on Gaia hundreds of years ago and proceeded to wipe out almost all of the Ancients. It wasn't until the remaining Ancients banded together to finally seal it that the destruction finally stopped.

Sephiroth felt kind of weird as Toby told him that story. It was almost like… no, it couldn't be. How could he know anyone personally from hundreds of years ago, and why would he even want to take… revenge? Mulling over the strange feeling welling up inside of him, he deduced that it was, indeed, a desire for revenge. However, unfortunately for the person behind the odd feeling, Sephiroth's five-year old mind was only confused by this fact, and in decided to ignore it. He focused once more on Toby's story.

"Now, Minerva was saddened by the loss of so many of her Ancients. They provided a magic to Gaia that enabled it to grow into a peaceful place, and the fact that they were almost wiped out meant that soon war would inevitable develop. It was at this point that the Goblin King made contact with her, and proceeded to relay his request.

"From what I know, Minerva instantly grasped onto the idea of a magic-carrying human- a _male_ magic-carrying human—"

"Wait, why would his gender be important?"

Toby blushed slightly as he coughed and answered, "Uh, that's something you'll understand when you're older, Sephiroth. Just trust me on this."

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, but wisely let it go.

"_Anyway_, the fact that Toby carried magic in his blood interested Minerva. Even though it wasn't the magic of the Ancients, it might be enough to keep Gaia from falling into chaos. Sure, no one would know exactly _how_ his magic would react with Gaia and the Lifestream, however if it meant Gaia would be at peace… Minerva was willing to take that risk. However, she did have one demand of the Goblin King- after Toby's relocation, no resident of the Underground that he could influence would be allowed on Gaia. Even if a child was wished away to the Goblins, they would be required to stay away.

"The Goblin King, while understanding of her position, did not agree, using how many of his summonings were rescues as an example. After some careful negotiation (which was the reason why the Goblin King took so long to return), they finally came to an agreement: only the Goblin King would be allowed on Gaia, and only when he was specifically called by someone who knew his name and title.

"As the Goblin King continued his explanation, Toby felt a small thrill at what he was hearing. A chance to go to a new world! While he knew he would have fond memories of Earth, he also knew that the things that had kept him there- namely his parents and Sarah- were long gone. He had nothing to lose, yet everything to gain.

"When the Goblin King asked him if this was what he wanted, Toby didn't hesitate. He said yes.

"Now, the exact details on how the Goblin King and Minerva had managed to fully make Toby a citizen of Gaia has been lost to my family, and some of our more… odd members suggest that this was done on purpose. However, what wasn't lost was what he did when he arrived- he changed his last name, in order to truly create a new beginning. The first part, Will, was a nod to his past. The second part, however, was a nod to the being who had worked above and beyond the call of duty to grant him this happiness- the Goblin King. Eventually, Toby met my many-great grandmother, and together the two of them lived happily ever after."

When Toby finally finished his story, Sephiroth couldn't help but smile slightly. He wasn't sure if he _totally_ believed it, but it had been a nice story nonetheless. It certainly had helped with allowing the memories of his battle against that awful monster to fade to the background, which wasn't always a guarantee whenever Toby told him a story.

His attention was drawn back to the lab tech, however, when he heard the brown-haired man ask tentatively, "Sephiroth… do you trust me?"

That was actually quite the valid question, however it had an easy answer. "I do trust you, Mr. Willeth. You've always been there for me whenever you were able to."

Smiling sadly, Toby chuckled, "Again, Sephiroth, it's Toby. Could you call me that… at least once?"

Feeling as if something big was about to happen, Sephiroth unconsciously used that unease to finally call the lab tech by his preferred name instead of the way that his etiquette books taught him to address people. "Toby… something's going to happen, isn't it?"

"Yes," Toby confirmed, not even hesitating. "You see, Sephiroth… there's a reason I told you that story." Taking a deep breath, he continued, "I think… this might be the only way to stop Hojo."

The hair on the back of Sephiroth's neck stood up as he felt an unknown surge of magical power building around Toby.

"I wish Jareth the Goblin King was here, right now!"

* * *

A/N: You ever had those moments where you sit down to write one story, then you end up writing something completely different instead? This is the brain-child of such an event for me.

I actually enjoy the idea that I have for this two-shot, and I can guarantee that the other half of this story's gonna be a LOT more difficult for me since I've never really written any Labyrinth stories before (heck, I haven't even seen the movie in its entirety... YET. I do plan on changing that whenever I get the chance, considering that the bits and pieces I've seen make me want to see more). However, I'm gonna do my dangdest to make sure I keep it interesting for everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

*I don't own Final Fantasy VII, Labyrinth, or any of their characters.

* * *

Jareth had been sitting on his throne, fighting boredom by indulging in memories about the Williams siblings when he heard it:

"_I wish Jareth the Goblin King was here, right now!_"

Although he didn't recognize the voice, the magic surrounding it was all too familiar. It was his lost heir's magic.

A grin filled his face as he prepared to transport to Gaia. Promises were promises, after all, and he didn't intend on breaking this one. Oh, this would be a trip to remember, he could feel it in his very bones!

As he disappeared with a poof of glitter, his Goblins were slightly disappointed that he hadn't taken them with him. Then, one of the many chickens filling the throne room managed to accidentally pop the cork off of one of the casks of ale, and their disappointment was soon forgotten. After all, that ale wasn't going to drink itself…

* * *

Sephiroth would never admit to it, but he was slightly terrified as the lights around them flickered on and off, as if there was a storm outside. It didn't help that the few things that were in his room were shaking as well.

Toby's eyes were widening slightly as all of this was happening, as if he hadn't expected the current events.

Finally, after several moments, the lights fully went out. As Sephiroth's eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness, he almost yelped at the silhouette of a _second_ man standing over at the far side of the room. The silhouette's arm lifted, and suddenly light started to shine from the strange orb that Sephiroth could now see the man holding.

His eyes widened as he took in the appearance of the newcomer, who at this point tossed the strange brightly-shining globe up towards the ceiling, where it hung suspended (which was slightly unnerving to the other two in the room). The only thing that the five year-old's mind could come up with was _whoa_.

The first thing that caught his attention was the armor. Black in color, it was in a style that Sephiroth had never seen before in ANY of his books. With an extremely high upturned collar and a cape, it should've been ridiculous… yet, somehow, this man somehow managed to make the strange armor look fierce.

The second thing was the hair. It was in a unique shade of blonde that Sephiroth had never even seen in his books. If he had to venture a guess, only his own silver hair could even come close to the color, which was a poor comparison indeed. And the way it was styled! Sephiroth honestly could not figure out how the man even got his hair to spike like that… and he totally wanted to learn. It would make Hojo _so _mad to see it defying his plan for the boy, which was why Sephiroth wanted his own hair to look like that when he finally got it long enough.

The eyes were the next thing. At first, it seemed as if they were two different colors. However, looking closer, Sephiroth could see that they were, in fact, the same shade of blue. It was due to the enlarged pupil in his left eye that gave the initial impression that they were different colors. They were as unique as Sephiroth's own, which oddly relieved the boy.

Finally, the things that caught Sephiroth's attention were the very things that suggested to Sephiroth that the stranger wasn't… human. With the markings around his eyes, the upturned eyebrows, and the pointed ears, Sephiroth's instincts just _screamed_ that this being wasn't normal. In fact, Sephiroth felt the distinct feeling he got whenever he faced off against a fellow predator. This person was _dangerous_, and Sephiroth knew it.

In fact, if he was asked who was the deadlier predator, Sephiroth knew that this time it wasn't him. That realization made a rare trickle of fear run down his spine.

Luckily, the being chose to regard Toby first. "Was it you who summoned me?" he demanded.

Taking a bracing breath, Toby held his ground as he responded with, "Are you Jareth?"

"I am the Goblin King," came the being's answer. Sephiroth's jaw almost dropped. The Goblin King was REAL?!

"Then yes, it was I who summoned you."

Narrowing his eyes, the newly-identified Jareth studied the lab tech. "You remind me of the babe," he said softly. If any other person had spoken those words, Sephiroth would've disregarded it as normal conversation. However… when the Goblin King said these words, the boy somehow knew that they were significant.

Toby seemed to know their significance as well, for he replied with the same tone and cadence, "What babe?"

"The babe with the power."

"What power?"

"The power of voodoo." Wait, what was voodoo?

"Who do?"

"You do." At this point, Sephiroth would freely admit that he was officially lost.

"Do what?"

"Remind me of the babe." Once he had said these words, the Goblin King seemed to have a pleased expression fill his face. "You are indeed of the Williams' bloodline," he added.

Bowing slightly, the lab tech had a small smile on his face as well. "I am known as Toby Willeth, your Majesty."

"Another Toby! I'm glad to see that my lost heir's name still lives on!"

Nodding, Toby remarked, "The names of the Williams siblings are actually rather popular in my family. In fact, I have two cousins and an aunt named Sarah, and my great-grandfather was also known as Toby."

"So is that why you said that you may or may not be named after Toby Williams?" asked Sephiroth before he could stop himself.

This finally brought the Goblin King's attention to the third occupant of the room. Eyes widening slightly, he studied Sephiroth intently as he inquired, "And who is this?"

The Goblin King's manner prevented Sephiroth from keeping silent. Imitating Toby's own actions in the hope that he wouldn't make this being angry (he recalled all too well the stories that Toby had told of angry Underground creatures), Sephiroth bowed slightly as he answered, "I'm known as Sephiroth, sir."

"Sephiroth… what an unusual name," purred Jareth as he stepped towards the boy. Tensing slightly, Sephiroth nevertheless held his ground as the Goblin King stopped just before the bed he sat on. As he crouched down, Jareth continued, "An unusual name for a _very_ unique child."

Suddenly, his eyes narrowed as he seemed to catch sight of one of Sephiroth's bandages. "Why is this boy injured?" he demanded angrily, turning his head towards the lab tech.

"He is injured thanks to the actions of one who should be locked up in a mental institution," Toby replied, eyes darkening slightly at the mere thought of Hojo. "A lot has changed here on Gaia since you moved my ancestor here from Earth, your Majesty. So much so that I had to place my trust on what is considered to be an old family legend in order to try and make things _right._"

"Explain," came the order, along with a stern frown.

Nodding, Toby proceeded to explain the current situation with Gaia, one that Sephiroth was familiar with from other overheard conversations. Tuning it out, he proceeded to watch the Goblin King's reaction. As Toby talked, the already stern visage steadily turned sterner and sterner, until it got to a point where Sephiroth was almost trembling with fear. The only reason why he didn't was that he knew the look wasn't aimed at him.

* * *

Jareth was _furious_.

"So you're telling me," he began, the fury in his voice barely suppressed, "that the leader of this Company, who somehow has managed to become the ruler of the majority of Gaia, allows a madman to perform experiments on an innocent _child_ in order to further his own power?" As the one named after his Toby nodded, Jareth had to clench his gloved fists in order to prevent himself from taking any action he would later regret. "Why haven't the remaining Ancients stopped this madness?! While their numbers had been greatly reduced the last time I was here, there were enough to prevent this catastrophe!"

A sorrowful expression filled the young man's face. "There is only one Ancient left, and she has to conceal her heritage lest Hojo find out and perform experiments on her, as well."

Closing his eyes at this, Jareth realized that Minerva's fears had been realized despite the deal that had allowed Toby to come here. War would be coming if this _Shinra_ wasn't stopped. Unfortunately, however, he knew that unlike his kingdom and Earth, he could only do so much here on Gaia. "So… why did you summon me? As much as it pains me, I can't reorder time in order to prevent this Shinra from even forming. Minerva would be most displeased if I interfered in her domain that much."

"I summoned you here because of Sephiroth," admitted Toby.

Upon hearing his name, the boy looked towards the man that even Jareth could tell he looked up to. "Toby… are you saying what I think you're saying?" he asked, in a voice that was much older than it should've been.

Looking towards Sephiroth, the young man answered, "I had asked you if you trusted me, Sephiroth, and you said yes. Now, tell me… what do you think I'm saying?"

Taking a deep breath, the silver-haired child hesitantly responded, "Are you… going to wish me away?"

Now _that_ got Jareth's complete and utter attention. That _was_ something he could do, and if he was reading the boy's face correctly it seemed like it was something the child himself wanted.

A child who actually wanted to be wished away to the Goblins. Now if _that_ wasn't an indicator of how bad the world has gotten, Jareth mused, he didn't know what was.

* * *

Sephiroth held his breath. Did Toby really want to fulfill his secret dream, the one he had never told _anybody_?

Toby stared at him for several long agonizing seconds. Out of the corner of his eye, Sephiroth could see the Goblin King watching the two of them with an interested look on his face. Sephiroth wasn't surprised by this, however, for what Toby would say next would affect _all_ of them.

As Toby opened his mouth, however, Sephiroth once more felt a sense of déjà vu. A biding anger started to fill him, and Sephiroth knew it wasn't his. It belonged to the same… thing that had wanted revenge back when Toby had been telling him about the Calamity. What _was_ it?

"Sephiroth… I am, indeed, going to wish you away to Jareth."

The thing inside of him _surged._

* * *

Even Jareth was alarmed when young Sephiroth's eyes started to glow a brilliant green and his hair started moving on its own accord. His childish features twisted into a virulent hate that could _never_ exist on a child as young as he, even after going through some of the tortures that he had been through. Though Jareth had just met the boy, it was obvious even to him that this wasn't the child who had expressed hope at being wished away. _Something_ was using Sephiroth as a conduit.

"I will _not_ let you take my Promised Son, Goblin King!" snarled the thing possessing Sephiroth.

Eyes narrowing, Jareth summoned another crystal as he answered, "If he is wished away to me, then it is well within my rights to take him. Even Minerva herself granted me this when we struck our deal."

"Minerva? Paah!" spat the possessed five year-old. "That meddling fool. If it hadn't been for her interference, this world would currently be my next vessel to sail the stars, which is a _far_ more noble purpose than to simply contain pitiful mundane creatures!"

Toby stiffened upon hearing the words. "It can't be…" he breathed.

Sliding a glance towards the young man, Jareth asked, "Do you know who this is?"

Not taking his eyes off of Sephiroth, Toby replied, "If I'm correct, then the being we're talking to is the Calamity itself, a being that the Shinra Science Department unearthed and has named Jenova."

Jenova? Now, why did that name sound familiar?

"However, she's supposed to be dead inside of a containment tube," added Toby.

"Really? Then, how is she managing to use Sephiroth as a conduit?" inquired Jareth.

Jenova apparently decided to answer that question as she laughed and said, "These foolish humans are _so_ easy to manipulate. Once my prison had been discovered, it was no trouble at all to plant the suggestion of injecting various creatures with my essence into the mind of a man with blind ambition. Once I was satisfied that my instructions were being carried out, I then _suggested_ to have my essence inserted first into a pregnant human, then again into her unborn child in order to finally gain the Heir I have been so long denied."

Heir she had been denied? Wait a minute… no, it couldn't be…

"So, you used Hojo to gain Sephiroth? _Why_?"

"Revenge, foolish mortal. Once Sephiroth is strong enough, he shall summon Meteor onto this pathetic planet, then absorb enough of your Lifestream in order to become what he was always destined to be. Then, the two of us will use the shell of this planet to once again sail the galaxies, searching for other worlds to sate our desires on! And no one, not you, not the Ancients, or even the Goblin King will be able to stop us!"

That cinched it. The hatred of humanity, the need to have a 'Son', the desire for revenge, the drive to find worlds to 'sate desires'… Minerva's Calamity could only be one being. "Guinevere, you Unseelie scum, so _that's_ what you've been doing since His Majesty the High King banished you from the Underground," Jareth growled.

At this, Toby whipped his head towards the Goblin King so fast that he almost got whiplash. "Wait, you _know_ the Calamity?" he said incredulously.

"Indeed I do," answered Jareth. "The name 'Jenova' gave me the first clue. I had thought it sounded familiar, and then it hit me- it was a bastardization of 'Ginerva', which on Earth is another language's version of 'Guinevere'. Guinevere, the White Phantom who disguised herself as a beautiful mortal woman, married a mortal King, cursed him and his Kingdom, and pinned it all on an innocent Fae named Morgan."

"Morgan… wait, do you mean _Morgan le Fay_?!" Toby yelped.

"So, you figured out who I truly am, Jareth," sneered the newly identified Guinevere. "It's been a _very_ long time, indeed, since I was called by that name."

Snorting, Jareth replied, "I bet it has been. Still bitter over the fact that my Labyrinth didn't deem you worthy of a wish-away?"

Glaring, Guinevere gritted between Sephiroth's teeth, "Arthur was supposed to be _mine_! My Son, my Heir, the culmination of my life's work!"

"Arthur's destiny was on Earth, hence why he had to be returned as a changeling for Sir Ector's second child, who was destined to die that very night," retorted Jareth. "Besides, even if he had been allowed to remain Underground, you _still_ would not have been found worthy. You know the laws- only Fae are allowed to adopt wish-aways. Once you made the decision to turn yourself Unseelie, you forfeited everything that had made you Fae."

"Wait, wait, wait… you wanted Arthur, as in _the_ King Arthur from my family's tales of Earth, as your son. Then, when you were denied him you decided to disguise yourself and _married _him?" Toby clarified.

Seeing where his lost heir's namesake was going with this, Jareth confirmed, "Indeed she did."

A disgusted look filled the young man's face as he half-shouted, "That is SICK and _WRONG_! If you could do that with Arthur, then what would you do with Sephiroth?!"

"If you think that was sick and wrong, then it's probably a good thing you don't know how Fae become Unseelie," quipped Jareth, highly amused by this.

Toby looked at the Goblin King. "Do I really want to know?"

"Let's just say that the absorption of human souls is the least of it," answered Jareth.

"Absorption of human…" Toby's voice trailed off as he recalled the words that Guinevere had uttered earlier. "She plans on turning Sephiroth into an Unseelie!" he exclaimed with horror.

Clapping said child's hands, Guinevere mockingly responded, "Congratulations, the stupid mortal figured it out!"

"I wouldn't underestimate humans if I were you, Guinevere," Jareth advised lightly.

"Speaking from experience, _Goblin King_?" sneered Guinevere in reply.

Surprisingly (even to himself), Jareth responded honestly. "Yes, actually, I am. I underestimated Sarah, and that mistake cost me dearly. I had thought that the offer to become my Queen would be enough for her to stay… however, her love for her brother was far greater than her attraction to me."

Toby's eyes widened at this. "_But what no one knew…_" he quoted.

"… _was that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl, and had given her certain powers_," finished Jareth sadly. "Actually, it was more like one power… but it was a power that was unlike any other." Looking at Toby, he continued, "When Sarah used it to defeat me, the Labyrinth decided to grant it to Toby, as well. And now… through him, you wield this same power."

While Toby seemed confused, Guinevere seemed to realize what power that was, if the fear that was filling Sephiroth's face was any indication. "You didn't… even you wouldn't be that foolish!" she exclaimed.

Jareth steadily gazed into the possessed five year-old's eyes as he responded, "Even Kings are foolish when it comes to those they love."

"But to give her the power to disar—" Guinevere began, however she cut herself off before she could inadvertently tell Toby what his inherited power was.

Unfortunately for her, however, Toby wasn't a member of Project S for no reason. He had heard the word that Guinevere had begun to say, and finally understood what Jareth had been trying to tell him.

The Goblin King, in order to protect her from any danger, had given the girl he loved the power to make any creature of the Underground powerless against her. And now, through her actions, Toby and all other members of the Willeth family had that same power.

"How?" Toby asked Jareth quietly.

Understanding what Toby was asking him, Jareth answered back just as quietly, "Words have power, young Toby. Just believe in them, and they can accomplish almost anything."

As the lab tech's eyes lit up with realization, Jareth was sure that Toby could almost hear those fateful six words that had eventually led to this point in time:

_**You have no power over me.**_

Toby looked over at the possessed Sephiroth, then back at the Goblin King. The expression in his face was obvious in its meaning. _Will it work for him?_

Luckily for Jareth, Guinevere chose this moment to attack by launching Sephiroth's body towards Toby, an enraged cry passing through his tiny lips. Tossing the crystal that had been in his hand the entire time at the boy, Jareth was pleased to see it expand and trap Sephiroth. Thankfully, his magic still was more powerful than the Unseelie's.

As the possessed child struggled to free himself of the crystal prison surrounding him, the Goblin King, knowing that Guinevere would hear nothing, used this opportunity to whisper in Toby's ear, "All you have to do is phrase it right, and you can use your power to free Sephiroth." As soon as the lab tech nodded his understanding, Jareth turned back towards the silver-haired child. Channeling his magic, he weakened the crystal enough for Guinevere to break through.

Hubris, after all, was a dangerous weakness… and Jareth, from past experience, knew that the Unseelie had a large amount of it.

A few well aimed punches later, Sephiroth's body finally freed itself from the crystal. "Seems your magic has gotten weaker with age, _Your Majesty_," came the mocking sneer, just as Jareth anticipated.

Pulling upon centuries of dealing with Runners, the Goblin King drew himself regally as he intoned, "Guinevere the White Phantom, you have this one chance to willingly relinquish control of the child known as Sephiroth. If you do so, then I will give you my vow that no harm from me or mine will come to you, and you will be free to live as you have lived since your banishment. Should you not relinquish control, however, the consequences will be dire… for you. The choice is yours, and yours alone."

"HA! And why would I give up control of my Son? He was able to break through one of your 'unbreakable' crystal prisons… he will be perfect to rule by my side!" Guinevere retorted, smirking.

Shrugging, the Goblin King turned away from the Unseelie as he felt Toby's magic build up. "Don't say I didn't warn you," Jareth sing-songed as he watched Toby's face fill with resolve.

"Guinevere the White Phantom, release Sephiroth _now_ or else I will make you!" threatened Toby, his eyes narrowing as he took a step towards his target.

Turning towards the lab tech, Guinervere cocked the five year-old's head as she lightly responded, "Hmm… no."

Drawing himself up tall, Toby then, with his heart fully believing in the Goblin King's words, uttered the six words that would change the fate of Gaia irrevocably.

"You have no power over Sephiroth!"

As the magic of his bloodline surged towards its target, Guinevere realized too late how foolish underestimating a 'mere' human was. She gave one last cry of despairing anger, then Sephiroth's unconscious body slumped to the ground. He was free from the Unseelie's control for good.

* * *

Once again, Sephiroth was roused by the sounds of two voices. This time, however, both of those voices were calling out to him, rather than just talking about him.

"Looks like he's coming to," commented one voice, which sounded familiar although Sephiroth couldn't remember why.

A touch on his shoulder, then the second voice coaxed, "Come on, Sephiroth… open your eyes. You're safe now."

_That's Toby_, blearily thought Sephiroth, _and the other… why does the other man's voice sound familiar, as well?_

Suddenly, a rush of memories filled his mind. Toby telling him a story about the Goblin King, the Goblin King actually appearing in his room, then Toby said he was going to—!

Sephiroth suddenly jolted upright, and promptly knocked foreheads with Toby.

"_Ow_, Sephiroth, you certainly have a hard head," Toby complained as he rubbed his head. As Sephiroth rubbed his own forehead, he heard the Goblin King chuckling with amusement.

"Wha—" Sephiroth started to ask, however his voice came out as a croak. Horrified, he tried to clear his throat.

Jareth, seemingly sensing what Sephiroth was going to ask, handed him a glass of water that he summoned right out of the air. "What is the last thing you remember, Sephiroth?" he asked as the boy gulped the drink down.

As soon as he finished, Sephiroth took a deep breath of satisfaction. Thinking for a moment, he finally answered, "The last thing I remember is Toby telling me that he was planning on wishing me away. Then, suddenly, this… _thing_ surged inside of me. After that, it's a blank until I heard you commenting on how I was coming to and Toby telling me to open my eyes, sir."

Toby and the Goblin King looked at each other. When the royal nodded, Toby turned back towards Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth…" he began, "Hojo lied to you about your mother." As the boy's jaw dropped at this bombshell, the lab tech continued, "Jenova was the name that Professor Gast gave what he thought was a frozen Ancient... but we later discovered it was none other than the Calamity itself. Hojo simply told you that Jenova was your mother due to the fact that he injected some of her cells into you while you were still in your real mother's womb. And Sephiroth… just now, Jenova had used your body as a conduit to try and prevent me from wishing you away."

The silver-haired child was stunned speechless. Of all the things he had learned that night, this was the most surprising of all.

"Luckily for you, I discovered Jenova's true identity," added Jareth. "She is an Unseelie who was banished from the Underground by the High King himself. Through the Williams' bloodline that runs through his veins, Toby here was able to release you from her control."

"So… she's not going to take me over again?"

"Nope," answered Toby.

Sephiroth knew that he was closer than he had ever been to shedding tears as he realized one distinct consequence of this. "So… you _won't_ be wishing me away, then? I have to stay here?"

"NO!" immediately protested the lab tech, pulling Sephiroth into a hug. "Sephiroth, if you want to go with the Goblin King, then I'll gladly wish you away," he gently corrected. "After all, even if Jenova no longer has any power over you Hojo is still a very real danger."

"And even if he was reluctant, I would do everything I could to… _persuade_ him to change his mind," added the Goblin King. As the two Gaians separated and looked towards him with shock on their faces, he continued, "It may be weak of me, but I will _never_ abandon a child who was in a situation that contained only a quarter of the danger that you seem to face on a daily basis, Sephiroth. The fact that you are still alive after all of the dangers that Toby has told me about…" he trailed off, seemingly considering something. Shaking his head minutely, he continued, "Well, let's just say that there is a long-unfulfilled position in my Kingdom that you would be able to fulfill perfectly… after some training, of course."

Cocking his head curiously, Sephiroth couldn't help himself. "What position would that be, sir?"

Smirking slightly, the Goblin King replied, "I'll tell you when the time is right, Sephiroth. After all, even if you are perfect for this position I won't take away your right to choose your path. From what Toby has told me, you've rarely had the opportunity to actually _have_ a choice, thus I will ensure that anything that affects your future greatly will be your choice."

Nodding his understanding, Sephiroth could instantly tell that he and the Goblin King would get along _very_ well if the magical being had been able to discern that after knowing him for such a short time.

"Sephiroth," Toby's voice called out softly, breaking the five year-old's short reverie. As he turned back towards the lab tech, the man asked gently, "Are you ready?"

Knowing this was good-bye, Sephiroth initiated a hug for the first time in his life. "I'll never forget you, Toby," he vowed against the man's chest.

As he hugged Sephiroth back, the silver-haired child could hear Toby's voice thickening as he responded, "And I'll never forget you, Sephiroth."

When the two Gaians finally separated, Toby stepped away from Sephiroth. Looking towards the Goblin King, Toby finally uttered, "Goblin King, I wish you would take Sephiroth away."

* * *

Jareth smiled as he stepped towards his newest charge.

"Now, Toby, ordinarily I would offer you either your dreams or the chance to run my Labyrinth… however, I think I have a better option," he proclaimed as he laid one hand on Sephiroth's shoulder. Summoning a crystal in the other hand, he held it out to the man who reminded him so much of Toby Williams. "Once you take this, you'll know what it's for."

Nodding, the lab tech walked towards the offered crystal. As his hand hovered over it, he hesitantly asked, "You'll take good care of Sephiroth… right?"

"I give you my vow that I will."

Looking pleased with Jareth's reply, Toby grasped the crystal. As he processed the crystal's purpose, the lab tech smiled.

As he summoned his magic to take him and Sephiroth home, Jareth couldn't resist. "Give her my _best_ regards, would you Toby?"

"Oh, I will!" Toby enthusiastically replied, laughing.

Jareth laughed along with him for a few moments, then bent down and whispered in Sephiroth's ear, "Close your eyes." As soon as the boy did so, he transported back to the Underground… back _home_.

* * *

Sephiroth kept his eyes closed as he felt a _shift_ all around him.

Once the shift ended, he heard the Goblin King order, "Now, open your eyes, Sephiroth, and take your first glimpse at your new home."

Slowly, he obeyed… and promptly gasped with delight. It was better than anything he had _ever_ imagined! The Labyrinth was absolutely _huge_, the Castle beyond it more majestic than any Gaian castle… and now, it was to be his new home!

"Welcome to the Underground, Sephiroth," intoned the Goblin King gleefully. "Now, follow me. I'll take you on a rare guided tour of the Labyrinth, and then we'll go and meet the Goblins…"

Sephiroth smiled as he eagerly trotted behind the King.

* * *

Toby ran up the steps to the reactor. He needed to do this _now_, before anyone else got wind of what he was planning to do.

As he entered his code and the door opened, he could feel Jareth's gift in the coat pocket. The innocent-looking crystal was the key to stopping Hojo's sick plans for good!

Quickly, he made his way to where he knew Jen-_Guinevere_ was being housed. After several guesses, he finally successfully entered Hojo's password. Once he entered the ominous chamber, he stopped underneath the coil that led straight to the Unseelie. He needed to get that stupid doll out of the way… climbing up, he proceeded to push the heavy statue out of the way. Once finished, he climbed back down the coil and faced the remains of Guinevere.

Glancing up, he studied the Unseelie. The name 'White Phantom' really _did_ suit her, with her long white hair and her ugly grey skin that looked blue thanks to the tint of her container…

Taking a deep breath, he took the crystal out of his pocket. This was it… the future of Gaia was riding on his next action. He could almost _feel_ Guinevere's wrath as he hefted it.

"Well, it's now or never," he muttered, then threw the crystal as he shouted, "Jareth sends his best regards!"

As the crystal flew towards its target, Toby could sense Guinevere trying to deflect the crystal from making contact. However, Jareth's magic was too strong for it, and pierced through the defenses like a hot knife through butter. The crystal struck.

A bright light ignited at the point of impact. Instinctively, Toby knew that staying out of the open was a Very Bad Idea, and dived behind one of the other pods. Seconds after he did so, the container holding Guinevere exploded. The lab tech held his head between his knees as the force of the explosion rocked the pod he hid behind, shattering the glass that was the barrier between the world and the poor creature who had once been a specimen of Hojo's. All around, he could hear the glass on the other pods shattering as well. As he remained crouched down, Toby could hear Guinevere scream first in anger, then in agony.

Finally, after several moments, the reactor was silent except for the distant screaming of various alarms. Tentatively, the lab tech lifted his head from his knees and peered around the now warped pod. Destruction galore greeted his eyes. However, as he stared at the sea of broken glass with the warped pod islands, he noticed something rather… odd. There was no sign of any of Hojo's former specimens _anywhere_. No blood, no flesh, not even any hair.

As he knelt and stared, suddenly he felt someone from the Lifestream coming to him. While it wasn't a regular occurrence for any of them, all members of the Willeth family had the ability to talk to someone who was in the Lifestream. While most of the Willeths assumed it was the same as the Ancients talking to the Planet, Toby knew from talking with Ilfana (who had sensed that he was different from other humans, thus leading to the first tentative steps of their friendship) that it wasn't the same. While Ilfana could literally _feel_ whatever the Planet was feeling, Toby had never experienced the same. He could only speak to those who wished to speak to him. Knowing what he did now, Toby realized that it was how Toby Williams' magic had reacted with the unique magic of the Lifestream.

Looking towards the newcomer, Toby was shocked to see it was a blonde-haired man who, despite Toby never seeing him before, looked disturbingly familiar. Studying the newcomer, Toby suddenly realized why- the man shared many of the same features as he did. The shape and color of the eyes, the slope of the chin… they were the same. This was an ancestor of his… but which one?

Clapping the lab tech on the shoulder, the blonde-haired man smiled a proud smile. "Congratulations, Toby," he began, "you have successfully managed to thwart Shinra big-time while giving Jareth the Heir he was denied when Sarah won me back!"

It took several moments for Toby to process what the man had said. "Wait, wait, wait… don't tell me you're—!"

"Tobias Willeth, also known as Toby Williams," the founder of the Willeth line finished with a mischievous grin. "And Minerva herself sent me to thank you for saving the Planet through your actions today."

"_Huh?_"

Laughing outright at the dumbfounded look on the younger's face, the elder Toby explained, "You see, my many-great grandson, if you hadn't done the right thing by wishing Sephiroth away to His Majesty, then he would've grown up and be overcome by Miss Crazy like he was earlier. Considering how strong Sephiroth is _now_…"

"… As an adult he'd would've been unstoppable," the lab tech breathed.

Nodding, Toby Sr. continued, "Not only that, the fact that Jareth gave you the key to completely wipe the Grey Bitch off of the face of Gaia—"

"Wait, you mean…?"

Pointing, his ancestor instructed, "See for yourself." As the brunette looked towards where the blonde was pointing, he gaped at the sight of the destroyed container that had once held Guinevere. The only thing that was recognizable was the various cords that were hanging down and spiking. Jareth's crystal really had done a number on the poor container…

Suddenly, the sound of voices drew the attention of the two Willeths.

"Shall we continue this discussion, say, when you're safely on your way back to Nibelheim?" asked Jareth's former heir.

"Oh yes, let's do so," agreed his descendant, who promptly proceeded to dash out of the reactor through the nearby fire escape as his ancestor's ghost trailed behind him.

* * *

Minerva watched with a smile as the one who immigrated to her realm proceeded to explain to the one who had managed to save Gaia exactly how far-reaching his actions were.

Jareth's magic had indeed managed to wipe the Calamity from the face of Gaia. In fact, it had been so powerful that those who had even one cell of hers somewhere in their body had been completely cured of it. Young Genesis Rhapsodos and young Angeal Hewley would never know the horrifying process of degradation that their futures once held, and Sephiroth's true mother Lucrecia Crescent would finally be able to find peace.

Even she would admit to being surprised by this turn of events. When she had allowed Jareth's once-heir onto Gaia, it had been a desperate decision to try and prevent war. The Willeth bloodline was truly a gift to Gaia, one that Minerva knew she would have to thank Jareth for. Of course, it wouldn't do for the one member who made all this possible to be caught… with a thought, she erased all of the video and audio footage that would prove Toby's involvement in the disappearance of the Calamity, and all of the video footage that had recorded the Goblin King's visit.

Who knew that a desperate decision would turn out so well?

_Maybe_, she thought to herself, _I'll have to make contact with Jareth in order to re-negotiate the Goblin Kingdom's involvement on Gaia as thanks for what he did… both then, and now._

* * *

Toby waved as his ancestor went back into the Lifestream, then turned towards the main part of Nibelheim. His mind was still stunned by all he had learned from the original Toby.

_Wow,_ he thought to himself, _who would've thought that one wish would have such a far-reaching effect?_

So stunned was he that he didn't bother to check just exactly _who_ was in the center of the small town until he heard the bellowed, "TOBY WILLETH, PAY ATTENTION WHEN I'M TRYING TO GET YOUR ATTENTION, WOULD YA?!"

Starting, he looked around the town square and was surprised to see his cousin Karen waving both of her arms enthusiastically.

"Karen?!" he said incredulously as he rushed towards her. As the two hugged each other, he gleefully demanded, "What in Odin's name are you doing here in Nibelheim?"

Separating, the genetically spiky-haired blue-eyed brunette (Toby still remembered all the battles she had trying to get her hair to lay flat. Some of them were pretty epic, especially the one time she had managed to get her hands on some materia…) replied with a large grin, "Well, Mom finally had someone buy her old wardrobe, and since she's just getting over a bout of the flu I offered to go and deliver it!"

"Wait, someone actually _wanted_ that odd thing?" he asked disbelievingly. The wardrobe in question could _only_ be called odd, having only three walls being only the beginning of its many quirks.

Slapping him lightly, Karen scolded, "Just because no one else in our family liked it doesn't mean that it won't ever be loved, Toby, you know that!"

"Well, yeah, but Aunt Sarah's wardrobe… I'd like to meet this buyer of yours," Toby commented.

"Yeah, just like you always wanted to meet the Goblin King from the old family legends?" she scoffed.

Smiling a knowing smile, he answered, "Yep."

Karen looked at her cousin suspiciously, noticing he was smiling the same smile he wore whenever he knew something no one else did. "Toby… what did you do?"

Tapping her nose with his index finger, he simply answered, "Well, let's just say that legends _do_ have basis in actual fact."

Her jaw dropped as Karen got the very thing he was implying. "Toby, are you telling me—"

"Excuse me, are you Karen Willeth?" interrupted a male voice.

Both cousins turned to see who the newcomer was. "Oh, my…" Karen breathed upon seeing the blonde-haired, green-eyed man standing there, dressed in the attire of a Nibelheim native. Toby turn his head to see the look on her face. It was obvious even to him that his cousin _definitely_ liked what she was seeing. He internally grinned at the future potential blackmail.

Holding a hand out, the newcomer introduced himself, "My name is Manus Strife…"

"Oh, so _you're_ the one who bought my mother's wardrobe?" Karen asked, finally shaking herself out of her momentary stupor as she clasped hands with him. "You're definitely not who I was expecting…"

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Manus replied, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Well, then, Mr. Strife, let's follow Karen and help you get your new wardrobe home, then. Shall we?" interjected Toby, cackling gleefully on the inside at the quick glare his cousin gave him.

"And you are?" asked Manus politely, yet with the slightest bit of suspicion. Being a fellow male, Toby could instantly recognize that Manus was as attracted to his cousin as she was to him.

"Toby Willeth, her cousin," answered the lab tech, noticing that as soon as he said those words Manus relaxed. As the two clasped hands, Toby could tell that the two of them would become friends now that he was obviously eliminated as a potential rival.

Oddly enough, Toby was okay with the idea of becoming friends with the Nibelheim native. As the three of them walked towards where Karen had parked her truck with the wardrobe awkwardly stuffed in the bed, Toby watched as Manus and Karen continued to interact as if they had known each other their whole lives. Smiling softly, Toby had the not unwelcome feeling that Manus could very well become a member of his family soon enough…

* * *

_And so it was that life on Gaia and in the Underground continued. _

_After several years of subtle training on his part, Jareth finally revealed his desire to make Sephiroth his Heir. Sephiroth was only too happy to fulfill this position, having fallen in love with the Goblin Kingdom and all of its secrets. Many times afterward, he would often be found in the Labyrinth helping to distract Runners from their goal, hoping to have other children experience the same happiness he had found in the Underground._

_Minerva, in the meantime, made contact with the Goblin King once more, and granted the Goblin King more freedom on Gaia in thanks for all he did for her realm. Not long afterward, wished away Gaians started to arrive with the same frequency as wished aways from Earth._

_In fact, it was during his sixteenth year that the Heir met someone from his old world for the first time since he had been rescued by the King. Young Cloud Strife, the son of Manus and Karen, had been running the Labyrinth hoping to win back his baby sister that he had so foolishly wished away. Sephiroth was only too pleased to harass the seven year-old in order to teach him a lesson about cherishing others. By the time his thirteen hours were up, despite the King feeling lenient and letting him go back home with his sister, Cloud Strife would honestly say that he hated Prince Sephiroth with every fiber of his being._

_It seemed some things remained the same after all…_

* * *

A/N: Well. I can't tell you HOW many times I was surprised at what I had written. In no way did I expect to make Jenova a notable figure in King Arthur stories (that honestly came about when I was looking for a good name for an Unseelie- turns out, 'Guinevere' really does mean 'White Phantom' according to babynames dot com), have Cloud be a member of the Willeth family, or have Toby Williams be the one to visit Toby Willeth after he demolished Jenova. However, since I liked all those ideas... they stayed!

**This chapter is dedicated to my new niece Aurora Sullivan, who was born as it was being written (September 10th, to be precise). I'm so excited to be an aunt for the first time! (And yes, I AM planning on spoiling her as much as I can. I'm thinking of going along with a fairy tale theme for spoilage, considering she shares the same name as Disney's Sleeping Beauty... I already got her a stuffed fox that I've taken to calling Didymus in my head ^^)**


End file.
